scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Surprise at Two O'Clock Adventure/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it. ''This is a transcript for Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Surprise at Two O'Clock Adventure. *(Sesame Street Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: Oh!, Hi!, Welcome To Sesame Street! My Name is Elmo! *Zoe: And Hello!, My Name is Zoe! *Elmo: Today, Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Have A Surprise at Two O'Clock! *Zoe: I'm So Excited! * (Doorbell Rings) * Elmo: Hey!, Elmo Thinks Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters are Here! * Zoe: Let's Open The Door! * (Door Opens at Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters) * Elmo: Hi, Everyone! * Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! * Big Bird: We're So Excited for The Surprise at Two O'Clock! * Elmo: We Are, Too! * Zoe: Nice Watches, Guys! * Grover: Thanks, Zoe! * Dot: Can We Come In? * Elmo: Sure!, Come On In! * Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo’s Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Cheering) * Big Bird: Guess What!, Blue Has A Surprise For Us! * Elmo: That's Right! * Big Bird: Okay!, Is It Time for Our Surprise? * Elmo: Nope!, Not Yet! * Zoe: Well, Will Our Surprise Be Ready at 3 O'Clock? * Elmo: Nope! * Big Bird: No! * James: Well, Will Our Surprise Be at Two O'Clock? * Elmo: Yep!, Our Surprise Will Be at Two O'Clock! * Frog: But How Will We Know That It's Two O'Clock? * Elmo: Hey!, Maybe We Can Use This Clock That I Made! * Zoe: Oh!, So This is What Two O'Clock Looks Like! * Big Bird: See?, The Little Hand is On The 2, and The Big Hand is All The Way Up There at The 12! * Elmo: Uh-Huh!, That's Right! * Big Bird: Let's Look at Our Watch! * Zoe: Is It Two O'Clock, Yet? * Elmo: No!, It's Not Two O'Clock, Yet! * Big Bird: Yeah!, Because The Little Hand Will Get to The 2, When The Big Hand Gets All The Way Around to The Top! * Elmo: Yep!, So We Have to Wait Until The Big Hand Gets to The Top! * James: How About A Train Ride, Elmo? * Elmo: Sure, James. * James: We're Going Go On A Train Ride Until 2 O'Clock. * Big Bird: Alright, You 2 Have Fun. * James: Hey, Elmo, James!, What is The Surprise Gonna Be? * Elmo: Hmm, I Get It!, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! * Big Bird: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What The Surprise Will Be at Two O'Clock!, I Love Blue's Clues! * (Song Starts) * Big Bird: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... * Zoe: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! * Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Yeah! * (Song Ends) * Elmo: So, My Handprints Will Be On The Clues! * Big Bird: Blue's Clues! * Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman TV Spoofs Category:Cyberchase TV Spoofs Category:Teletubbies TV Spoofs Category:Thomas and Friends TV Spoofs Category:Dragon Tales TV Spoofs Category:WordWorld Spoofs Category:The Berstain Bears Spoofs Category:Article stubs Category:Between the Lions TV Spoofs